


Uncle Ni, the babysitter

by ifzi0531



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Gen, Uncle Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:39:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifzi0531/pseuds/ifzi0531
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have Uncle Nialler feels and then my fingers keep typing and in half an hour, this short story happens. Sorry if it is bad. I just need to write :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Uncle Ni, the babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> I have Uncle Nialler feels and then my fingers keep typing and in half an hour, this short story happens. Sorry if it is bad. I just need to write :)

“Are you sure you can do it, Ni? I could always call for our usual nanny.” Greg asks Niall for umpteen time and Niall rolls his eyes, _again._ He pushes his brother out of the door and points his finger to the older guy. “Look, Denise is waiting for you already.” Niall says as he glances over Greg’s shoulder to see his sister in law in the car. “Go on with your anniversary celebration. I’ll be fine. Don’t you trust me?” Niall asks. 

Greg sighs as he looks at his little brother. “I trust you with everything, Ni. But this is my son we’re talking about. My 6-months-old son that you have to babysit and you hadn’t even babysat before.” Greg points out. 

Niall shakes his heads and clutches his front shirt dramatically as he gasps. “God, Greg! It’s like you don’t even know that I have magic potion when it comes to kid. He’ll be fine under my care. Trust me. It’s just for couple of hours.” Niall assures and Greg reluctantly nods and turns around. “Call me if you need anything. Or if anything happens. Or something.” Greg says and Niall nods and closes the door as soon as his brother gets into the car with his wife. 

Niall turns and glances around at the house. He smiles as he spots his picture with Greg and Denise during the wedding on the wall. He plops down on the couch and turns on the television. The thing is, Niall is so happy to have two weeks off and flies back to Ireland to spend time with his family. And especially his little nephew. When Greg and Denise told him that they wanted to go to celebrate for their anniversary, Niall had offered to babysit their son. After all, he didn’t get to spend much times with his nephew before the tour started and he really wants to make up for the time that he loss. Niall glances at the clock. His nephew had been sleeping before Greg and Denise went out and they said that baby usually sleeps all the time and for that, Niall is grateful. Maybe he can spend some time relaxing on the couch while waiting for his nephew to wake up. 

** 

Niall doesn’t know what is happening but he knows he had fallen asleep because the next thing he knows, it already dark outside and there is an unmistakable sound of baby crying at the room upstairs. Niall bolts out of the couch and runs to the baby room only to find out that his nephew is wailing at the top of his little lung and Niall checks out his watch. “Damn.” He curses to himself as he realizes that he had been asleep for like an hour and he doesn’t even know how long his nephew had been crying. He bends down to pull the baby into his arms and rocks the little guy slightly. 

“Sorry, Theo. Uncle Ni was sleepy.” He whispers to the baby as he coos trying to stop the crying but the baby doesn’t seem that he wants to stop crying at the moment. Suddenly, Niall is at loss on what to do. Like Greg said, he had never babysat before and being the youngest of the family, he never had the chance to take care of the little kid. But suddenly he remembers that Denise had told him to feed his nephew because he is probably hungry if he is crying and Niall smiles to himself. “Let’s go find foods, shall we?” He says to his nephew as they make their way to the kitchen downstairs. With one arm holding his nephew, Niall uses the other arm to open the fridge and finds the bottle of Theo’s supposed to be milk. Niall frowns at the sight. 

“Okay, baby. I’m going to put you down for a minute and making your foods, okay?” Niall says as he gently puts down his nephew in the small rockers at the living room and quickly makes his way to the kitchen. First thing that he does is scratching his head in confusion. How hard is it to prepare a feed for the baby? So he takes the can of formula milk and starts to read the instruction. “Okay, this seems simple.” He says to himself as he scoops out the content and put it into the small bottle. Then, he carefully make sure that the water is not hot and warm enough to be feed. Once he is done, he fist pump to the air. He could do this, he says to himself as he runs to the living room and starts to feed his nephew. “I bet you’ll stop crying after this, Theo.” Niall says as he looks at the baby in his arms. 

**

Apparently, Niall was wrong. His nephew starts to cry again, non-stop. Niall had tried to sing to the baby, but failed. He had tried to pull stupid faces but still, the baby would not stop crying. He doesn’t want to call Greg because he knows his brother would be worried and they will come home at once and Niall doesn’t want to ruin their night. But he is being so frustrated at the moment. Why does the baby keep crying? 

Niall sits down on the couch, sighing heavily and the baby in his arms had turned to red because of all the crying and Niall scrolls his phone contact, praying that someone could help him. He skips some of the names that he knows that won’t help with the situation at all. Well, let’s say, if he calls Harry, the younger guys would probably just tell Niall to let his nephew listens to some indie music to calm the crying down and Niall is really sure that’s not the best solution. When he comes to Liam’s name, he skips too because after all, Liam is definitely the youngest in the family too and despite being like a daddy to them, Niall is pretty sure that Liam had never dealt with a baby before. Then he scrolls down a bit and bingo. He finds the perfect one and starts to press the call button. 

“Nialler! Miss me already?” Louis’s voice booms through the phone and Niall chuckles. Louis is always the one who cracks him up and despite being childish, Niall knows Louis is the only one among all of them that really has the experiences in taking care of the baby because of his sisters. 

“Lou! I need your help.” Niall says. 

“What kind of help?” Louis asks and Niall sighs. 

“I’m babysitting Theo right now. He can’t stop crying.” 

“Have you fed him?” 

Niall nods then realizes that Louis couldn’t see him over the phone. “I did. I tried everything but he won’t stop crying.” Niall whines and Louis chuckles. 

“Calm down, Ni. I think maybe it’s time to change the nappy. Have you checked it?” Louis points and Niall sighs heavily. 

“Not yet.” He says as starts to walk towards the baby room. “But Lou..” Niall says as soon as he puts his nephew on the bed and stares at the napkins beside the bed. 

“Yeah?” 

“Idon’tknowhowtochangethenappy.” Niall mumbles quickly.

“Pardon? What’s with the quickie words?” 

Niall rubs his face and prays to God that Louis would not laugh at him as he speaks again. “I don’t know how to change the nappy.” 

There is a pause of silence before Louis burst out laughing and Niall groans. Thank you God for not taking in his praying earlier, he mutters inwardly. When Louis doesn’t seem that he wants to stop laughing, Niall cuts him off. “Louuuu..shut up..” He grumbles but apparently that only makes Louis laughs louder than before. 

“Oh my God, Ni. If only I could see your face at the moment.” Louis says between his laughter and Niall groans again. 

“Shut up. I’m ending the call. You’re not helping.” Niall says as he hangs up but quickly texts a thank you to Louis afterwards. He then stares at his nephew on the bed, and pulls down the baby’s trouser. Sure enough, Louis is right. It’s time to change the nappy. But how? 

Niall pulls out his phone again and quickly opens his internet browser. Then he types _‘how to change diapers for baby’_ and sure enough, thousands of results appear, and Niall smiles when he sees the link with a video. “Thank you God for creating the internet.” He says as he studies the short video. 

**

“So, how’s he doing?” Niall rolls his eyes as he listens to his brother’s voice on the phone. “He’s fine, Greg. In fact, we are quite cosy on my bed, watching The Godfather and he seems to like it.” Niall replies. 

“Niall! He’s too young for that movie!” 

“What do you mean he’s too young? Nobody is too young for The Godfather.” Niall replies easily and he hears Greg chuckles amusingly at the other end of the line. “Look, Greg. Don’t worry, okay. We’re fine. Go enjoy your time with Denise. See you later.” Niall hangs up without waiting for Greg’s response and he looks down at his nephew. The baby is now gurgling happily with his cute stuffy ball that Niall had bought earlier. His nephew looks so cute and adorable and Niall is sure that the baby will be a heartbreaker when he’s grown up. 

**

Greg and Denise comes back around midnight and finds the house is silent. No sounds of crying so it means that their son is probably asleep. They make their way to the baby room only to find it empty and then Greg remembers that Niall had said about the movie earlier. When they open the door of their guest room, Denise lets out an adorable coos at the sight and Greg pulls out his phone to take a picture. 

There, lying on the bed is Niall with his son on the middle of the bed. Niall’s arm is wrapping protectively around the baby and Greg smiles softly as it reminds him so much about the time when he was younger and always cuddling Niall to sleep. He walks towards the bed and Niall’s eyes flutters open when he hears the floor cracks and he rubs his eyes sleepily. 

“Greg?” 

Greg nods and ruffles his brother’s hair as the younger guy sits up and yawns. “I’m moving Theo to his room, okay? Then you can go back to sleep.” He says and picks his son up, passing it to Denise as his wife tells him to stay with Niall and Greg just nods as he takes a seat at the edge of the bed. 

“So, how was the first experience being a babysitter?” Greg asks as Niall blinks his eyes sleepily. 

“It was fun.” Niall grins as he lies down on the bed again, rolling to his side to look at his brother. 

“Really? Nothing happened?” Greg asks and Niall rolls his eyes. “Nothing.” Niall replies truthfully. Well, apart from having to learn how to change nappy from Youtube and maybe being peed by his nephew while he changed the nappy, to Niall it was nothing and Greg doesn’t need to know that. 

Greg seems to satisfy and starts to stand up, fussing with the blanket and drapes it over Niall’s body like he is a little kid and Niall is too sleepy to be bothered. “So next time can I babysit again?” He asks as he looks at Greg and the older guy laughs at the face that Niall is pulling. He knows that face so much, with a slight pout and round eyes and hell, Greg is wrapped in Niall’s grip as usual. “Fine. But next time, text me instead of calling Louis if you don’t know how to change the nappy. You know how ‘secretive’ he is.” Greg teases before he walks out of the door and laughs at Niall’s busted expression.

Niall groans and buries his face under comforter. “Damn it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on my way to write Small Town but that story is a little bit complicated and I'm quite busy so one-shot is the only thing I can manage to write at the moment. Sorry.


End file.
